


i get this sweet desire

by beanpod



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: They kiss again, wetter this time, slightly more desperate because half an hour is not enough and, truth is, they're always a bit desperate when it comes to each other anyway.





	i get this sweet desire

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two hours i'm allowed to be messY

It's all rather counterproductive, Hyunwoo thinks. He's fresh out of the shower when Hoseok catches him by the waist and kisses him deaf, blind and mute, and he distantly registers the fact that he's about to get sweaty and dirty again and will probably have to take an extra shower later, and couldn't have Hoseok pushed him up against the wall _before_ Hyunwoo got in the shower, god.

The wall is cold against Hyunwoo's shoulders, his bare back. Hoseok gives zero fucks about this, apparently, because he only presses Hyunwoo harder against it when Hyunwoo shivers, and it's a nice contrast, he supposes: hot, smoldering Hoseok pressed along his front while the wall remains relatively cool against his back.

(He only hopes the previous guests in this room didn't get up to what they're about to right against the wall.)

"I've been meaning to kiss you all day," Hoseok mutters as he pulls back a little, their lips still touching. His hair's a mess and Hyunwoo feels it under his fingertips, thick and soft, can't remember when he put them there. "Stupid press conferences and fan signs and what-not."

Hyunwoo knows he only half-means it but he appreciates the sentiment anyway. He kisses the corner of Hoseok's mouth, smirks a little. "Took you long enough to ambush me like this."

Hoseok's hands are warm and sure on Hyunwoo's hips, even above the towel. "I had to bribe Kihyun into switching rooms with Minhyuk so _he_ would switch with me. There's a lot of bribing going around in this band, Hyunwoo, you ought to know."

"They're going to be insufferable in the morning," Hyunwoo sighs, not because of the impending snickers and teasing, but from Hoseok's lips on his jaw, the side of his neck, his teeth sharp but so, _so_ gentle.

"That's as far as my bribing went, I'm afraid," Hoseok says, lips moving under Hyunwoo's ear. "And I'm pretty sure Hongsik's about to start his rounds in, like, thirty minutes, so I suggest we put them to good use."

Hyunwoo smiles sideways when Hoseok looks up at him again, "I mean, if we _must_."

They kiss again, wetter this time, slightly more desperate because half an hour is not enough and, truth is, they're always a bit desperate when it comes to each other anyway. Hoseok tugs him towards the bed and sits on the end of the mattress with a tiny bounce, grins up at Hyunwoo with too many teeth and eyelashes and unknots the front of his towel carelessly, kisses the top of his tummy, lips gliding south in a damp-hot trail.

He takes Hyunwoo's dick in his mouth without fuss, suckles at the tip and makes Hyunwoo hiss a breath through gritted teeth because he's spectacularly good at it and Hyunwoo might have jerked off in the shower and is still a bit sensitive. Hoseok's a total sight, too, pink lips, pink tongue and pink cheeks and dexterous fingers teasing at every right spot, licking, sucking, spitting on his palm to make the strokes easier.

Hyunwoo watches him because there's nothing else he can do, nothing else he'd _want_ to do, traces the top of Hoseok's bare shoulders—because he doesn't half-ass anything, ever, and he's already in only his boxers, which is a bit unfair considering the state of Hyunwoo's own undress—touches the back of his ears gently, where Hoseok's most ticklish. He moans when Hoseok's hands clutch at his hips, hard, possibly a warning because it gets him off faster than anything, when Hyunwoo kisses or touches the back of his ears and his neck like that.

In response, Hyunwoo slides his thumb along the tense line of Hoseok's jaw, touches the hollow of his cheek where he's sucking on Hyunwoo's dick, gently traces the corner of his spread, impossible mouth, and Hoseok's breath hitches. He pulls off with a pop, spit shining off his pink lips.

"Get on the bed," he murmurs, kissing the dip of Hyunwoo's left hipbone.

Hyunwoo ducks down and kisses the top of his head—Hoseok's hair is damp, smells like his favorite shampoo; he probably took a shower before all his bribing shenanigans—and then cups Hoseok's face and plants one on him, long and deep and wet, and Hoseok arches against him, almost getting off the bed to meet him. Hyunwoo breaks off with a smirk and an honest gasp for air, and maneuvers around Hoseok until he's lying on the bed, the sheets cool and messy under him.

Hoseok stands at the end of the bed and starts shoving his pants off, kicks them away with a flourish and Hyunwoo's mouth waters at the sight of him, the flush down his neck and chest, the hard jut of his dick, flushed a used pink like his mouth's.

Crawling up the expanse of Hyunwoo's body, Hoseok has the good grace to kiss the tip of his cock before kissing up his stomach, his chest, until he's settled between Hyunwoo's spread legs and his mouth is in well reaching distance from Hyunwoo's own.

"You smell so good," Hoseok murmurs against his lips. His hands are braced at either side of Hyunwoo's head; he rubs their noses together before ducking again, his nose pressed to the side of Hyunwoo's neck. His inhale is deep and the exhale tickles against Hyunwoo's skin, sends shivers down his back, down his front, fuck, even his cock is shivering. "I wanna fuck you. God, I just wanna spread you open and _fuck you_."

Breath hitching, Hyunwoo cups Hoseok's face again and drags his mouth back onto his, licks into it with purpose and a bit of frenzy, because Hoseok had said _thirty minutes_ and they don't have enough time for that but, god, Hyunwoo's game (always) if Hoseok is ( _always_ ). He nips on Hoseok's lower lip, tugs on it insistently, rocks his hips against Hoseok's until he can feel the dry, somewhat awkward slide of Hoseok's cock along the crack of his ass, so close, _so fucking_ _close_ to his hole.

"Fuck me," Hyunwoo murmurs between more kisses, wet and stingy with teeth. "I fingered myself in the shower, just—" He's not even ashamed to admit it because he'd thought that'd be all he'd get tonight, and his orgasm hadn’t even been that good. It's surprising, really, how hard he's gotten just now, and even if his dick is still a bit sensitive, it feels _good_ , shockingly intense. "Hoseok, _fuck me_."

Hoseok moans at the back of his throat, his hips moving along Hyunwoo's, and his hands tighten on the pillows briefly before he's reaching down for Hyunwoo's thighs to hold them up, and that's just better, the angle's better like this and the tip of his dick, wet with pre-come, slides sweetly along Hyunwoo's hole.

"Lube," Hoseok says, pulling back a little from Hyunwoo's mouth, his fingers a little gentler on Hyunwoo's thighs. "I brought lube. It's… somewhere." Hyunwoo leans up again, not really listening because Hoseok's mouth is sweet and addictive, but then Hoseok's pulling further away, breathing hard as he kneels back. "Stop distracting me. I'm gonna get the lube."

"Fucking hurry," Hyunwoo groans, caring very little if he sounds desperate. He tugs on his cock a little, still wet with Hoseok's spit, and waits for Hoseok to return from the other side of the room with bated breath, and when he's finally back, he brings his hand to his mouth, sucks on his fore and middle fingers sloppily and reaches between his legs so he can circle his hole loosely. He hears Hoseok's curse, smiles at him through lidded eyes, and says, "Feel free to join in at any second, pal."

Hoseok's chuckle is deep and rich, breathless as he shuffles forward on the bed and kisses the inside of Hyunwoo's thigh. He looks up at him with a wink and squirts some lube on his fingers, warms it up a little and then he's joining Hyunwoo's fingers, except he doesn't tease, doesn't even warn Hyunwoo as he slips one into him, thick and perfect and so close to what Hyunwoo really needs.

"More, you don't gotta be gentle," Hyunwoo sighs as Hoseok curls his finger a little.

"What if I _want_ to be gentle, huh," Hoseok retorts, his smile blinding as he nips at the top of Hyunwoo's thigh and slides not one but two extra fingers into him at once, "Maybe I wanna take my time tonight, Hyunwoo. I could have _plans_."

Hyunwoo snorts. Tries to, really, it comes off more like a breathy moan. "Like you have the ability to resist all this," he waves vaguely over his body.

"Your ego is bigger than your dick," Hoseok comments idly, twisting his wrist and fucking his fingers deeper, harder, his fingertips barely gracing Hyunwoo's prostate. "Might be even bigger than mine."

"Shut up and fuck me," Hyunwoo groans, and Hoseok laughs against his tummy, breath tickling the sensitive skin of Hyunwoo's cockhead. "Fuck, _fuck_ —Hoseok, come on—"

Hoseok kisses him deep and wet as he presses inside. He's thicker than three fingers and Hyunwoo loves the sting, pleasure chasing the pain away in small, tight waves. Hoseok bottoms out with a grunt and a keening noise, his fingers tight on the backs of Hyunwoo's thighs to hold him open, and fuck but Hyunwoo's not going to last much he's strung so tight.

He clutches at Hoseok's waist, his back, his shoulders, anywhere and everywhere he can reach, and whispers, " _Move_ ," and Hoseok delivers, fucks Hyunwoo slowly at first and hard enough to punch the breath out of him next. He feels good, makes Hyunwoo feel so fucking good, his hips snapping forward. Hoseok bites at his neck, sucks and laps at his skin and fucks him deep, Hyunwoo's going to feel him for days.

Hoseok's nails are digging into his thighs and he's going to leave marks, he's panting nonsensical little things into his ear, voice gritty and shaky. He whispers, "God, Hyunwoo, come for me, come on my dick, do it, baby," and Hyunwoo's orgasm curls tight and hot around his spine, makes him arch off the bed with the need to be touched, to touch, a plea at his lips that Hoseok swallows whole, steals with tongue and teeth, insistent.

"Touch me," Hyunwoo whispers in the space between their mouths, and Hoseok wraps shaky fingers around his dick, still a bit wet with lube from earlier, and it's maddening, the slow drag of his fist, slow like a lifetime, and it's not enough to tip him over the edge, it isn't, and Hoseok's nipping on his lips, biting and sucking at his lower lip but not enough.

"Come on, Hyunwoo," Hoseok rasps, his hips erratic, his fingers even more so, uncoordinated and slightly off rhythm, but it's great, it's perfect, and Hyunwoo comes with a moan muffled by Hoseok's lips, long and drawn-out, comes for fucking ages with Hoseok's fist moving slowly along his dick, like torture, and then he's coming, too, his dick pulsing inside Hyunwoo's body, blurred slightly by the rush of his own heartbeat in his ears.

"Fuck," Hoseok whispers dazedly, still milking Hyunwoo's dick for what it's worth, hips rocking slow and shivery. "Fuck, Hyunwoo, babe, _damn_."

It tears a breathless and truly fucked-out chuckle from Hyunwoo's straining lungs. "Eloquent."

"Just came my brains out, don't judge me," Hoseok mutters, but really, Hyunwoo's practically the same so why would he even judge. Hoseok kisses his lips, the tip of his nose, the arc of his cheek. "You're pretty all flushed like this," he says, nuzzling Hyunwoo's temple, and he skims fingers up his side, feather-like and ticklish, making Hyunwoo moan softly, "sweaty, spent, full of my come." He punctuates the last bit by pulling out slowly and fucking back in. The noise his dick makes as it slides home is too much for Hyunwoo to bare, shivers full bodied when Hoseok does it again.

Hyunwoo groans, arching a little, trying to scoot away from oversensitivity. Hoseok kisses the side of his neck with a grin, pulls out carefully, kissing Hyunwoo all the while, touching his face, his sides again, gentle fingers on damp skin. He rolls to the side and Hyunwoo stretches out his limbs; he feels sticky but truly and well fucked and overall relaxed and easy.

Hoseok has fetched tissues and is trying to dab at the come on Hyunwoo's stomach and chest. It’s all over his pubes too and he appreciates Hoseok's effort but he's just messing everything up worse. Come starts trickling out of him right after and he sighs, loudly.

"I gotta shower again, ugh, stop that, you're only making it worse—"

"I'm trying to clean you up, you dickwad—"

"Let’s just take a shower," Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, taking the crumpled tissues from Hoseok's hand. He stands carefully and waddles pathetically to the bathroom, drops the tissues at the bin.

"Can I suck you off in the shower, then?" Hoseok asks sweetly as he follows.

Hyunwoo grins smugly at Hoseok's reflection on the bathroom mirror. "Told you you couldn't resist all this."

Hoseok rolls his eyes fondly in return.

**Author's Note:**

> sassy bottom son hyunwoo is my fucking religion


End file.
